


Of Injuries, Borrowed Clothing, Silences, Lights, and Love

by xxELF21xx



Series: The Fates Will Tell Your Tale (Kamen Rider) [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, First Impressions, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Prompt Fic, Random Drabbles, i need to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him three minutes to realise three things:</p><p>1) He wasn't wearing his bright blue jacket.</p><p>2) This isn't his room.</p><p>3) He has no recollection of anything prior to his awakening.</p><p>In which Kazuraba Kouta gets injured, and has to be taken care of by Kumon Kaito. Kouta, who has the biggest crush on Kaito, would need serious heart medication after this was over. And Kaito needs to be a little less of a playful bastard. </p><p>Alternatively titled, "I Want It Back".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Injuries, Borrowed Clothing, Silences, Lights, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I wake up wearing your clothes, I'm injured, and all all our friends ship us. Also, I kinda love you. A lot."
> 
> I have no idea how I'm gonna write this oops.
> 
> Un'beta'd. Mistakes? Please let me know!

It took him three minutes to realise three things:

1) He wasn't wearing his bright blue jacket.

2) This isn't his room.

3) He has no recollection of anything prior to his awakening.

Kouta sits up, eyes still a little droopy and filled with sleep, only to discover that a piece of rather stiff clothing was clinging to him. It smelled a little of coffee and. . .  _Kaito._ Kouta gave a yelp, body straightening and eyes wide open. Right opposite him stood a mirror, and Kouta watched it in complete shock as the door opened with a rather rough shove. 'Why am I wearing your team's jacket?' There was a brief silence, then came a "I don't really know?" by Peco. Kouta's heard turned toward the other man, taking in the sight before him. Peco stood in the centre of the room, head turning between the door and Kouta, hands wrapped around his waist. Behind him, leaning against the wall, was Kaito. The moment they met eyes, Kaito frowned. 

Kouta doesn't know what to say.  _Maybe a "good morning" would be nice?_ 'Uhm, hi?' Kaito rolled his eyes, getting off the wall and walking towards Peco, 'we'll be fine,' Peco gives a look of disbelief, but nods and steps back, body relaxing as he exits the room. 'What was that?' Kouta asks, eyes following the disappearing figure. 'He wanted to see if you were okay. Are you?' An arch of Kaito's eyebrows makes Kouta question himself. 'I guess. . .?' He ends in question, a silent "tch" was heard before Kaito lifts Kouta up from the bed, bridal style, and Kouta realises the problem.

His legs are injured. Flashes of memories fly by, walking to the supermarket, seeing an Inves - a weird, gryphon-like Inves - fly into a concrete structure (was it a building or a wall? Kouta couldn't really tell), chunks of concrete falling, people screaming, and a young boy crying for his sister. The next thing he knew, his legs were being crushed by the weight concrete and probably a metal rod piercing his calf and the shouts of a man in red and black, before he blacked out. 'How is he? The boy- ' 

'Fine. Reunited with his sister,' Kouta sighed, relieved, 'but  _you_ are not.' Kouta took a look at his injuries, 'they don't look  _too_ bad,' he complains, squirming uncomfortably in the brunet's grip, only to be further trapped as the grip around him tightened. 'You almost lost your legs, but yeah, you're  _totally fine._ _'_ Kaito snipped, and Kouta could hear the eye roll as his head sank deeper into the abyss known as shame. Kumon Kaito had a way of making Kouta look like an idiot.  _Maybe it's 'cause I am an idiot,_ he muses. 'I will be fine, eventually.' Kaito reaches the stairs, and Kouta realises that they were in Team Baron's HQ, 'but until then, you're staying here.' Kouta gave a soft whimper when Kaito, yet again, tightened his grip on Kouta, mumbing a "if I drop you, you'll really die" under his breath.  _This bastard. . ._ 'I can go home and rest?' A snort, then, 'yeah, and your sister will be worked to death trying to make end's meet  _and_  help you recuperate.' Kaito also had a way of making Kouta feel guilty. Everyone else did too, but Kaito used it a lot more. 'Why do you care, anyways?' There was no response. 

A cheery "good morning!" broke the silence, and Kouta was settled onto a couch (since when did Baron get  _couches?)_ while members of Team Baron greeted him. Awkwardly, he greeted them back. 'Kaito! Kouta looks really good in your jacket!' Peco shouts, setting up the table. Kaito gives a dark glare, but Peco ignores it in favour of pulling Zack and another member to help him. 'Speaking of which, my jacket. . .?' Kouta looks around, eyes searching for a speck of blue among the whites, reds, and blacks. 'It got torn and had a little bit of blood on it,' Zack replies, voice full of sympathy. Kouta frowns, that jacket meant the world to him. 'Just ask for a replacement,' Kaito's breath warm over Kouta's neck, 'it, uhm, it won't be the same,' Kouta stammers, heart beating a little faster. His crush on Kaito wasn't a major secret, the entirety of Team Gaim knew that; and that was always the topic everyone was most interested in. Kaito doesn't reply him. 

Another inspection, this time more detailed, led Kouta to another realisation. The metal rod was sharp as all hell but _didn't_ pierce his calf. It scratched his skin and left an ugly scar in its wake. His legs felt numb and trying to stand up hurt a little _too_  much. 'Quit hurting yourself even further and eat,' Kaito called, bringing two trays in both hands while walking towards him. Kouta took a proper look at him (and trying to put the bandages back in place but  _bandages are tricky)_ , Kaito without his jacket looked pretty much the same as Kaito with the jacket, except that his form was more clearly defined and  _Kaito looks so much hotter,_ Kouta hisses as his fingers scrape against the cotton padding covering his scar. Kaito makes an agitated noise, placing the trays not-so-gently on the table before shooing Kouta's hands away and reapplying the bandages carefully. 'Stop messing things up,' Kaito huffs, and Kouta retaliates in defense, 'I wanted to see how bad it is!' He could also hear a muttered "or how stupid you are", but ignores it. They stay like that in comfortable silence, the clinging of cutlery against plates and bowls, and the chatter from the members of Team Baron made Kouta feel a little more at ease.

Who knew that Team Baron took meals together?

'How'd your team find me anyways?' Kouta asks, chopsticks stirring the soup absentmindedly. He didn't like vegetable soup, and preferred it a little more saltier. 'Ah,' a boy - not older than Kouta or Kaito - sighs, 'we got a call from Michy-san; he said that he saw an Inves flying weirdly towards a building, and asked if we could help check out the situation.' Kaito didn't say anything. Kouta nods, saying his thanks for the food and stares at the large hanging fan; contemplating on how he should break the news to his sister. _'Hey, sis, I kinda got injured from a collapsed building and suffered a large scratch and I can't walk properly cause I'm pretty sure I tore a muscle. And also, I'm at Baron's.'_ Akira would skewer him alive. Shivering at the thought of getting grilled by the only family he has left, Kouta shifts his focus to something else (the fan was making him dizzy and sleepy). His eyes find the windows of Baron's HQ, people were bustling about, teens laughing and skipping around, adults rushing to and fro for work, and the elderly having a walk to stretch their muscles. Zawame looks so alive, as if they didn't care - or didn't know - about a collapsed building that once stood 50 meters away from Baron's HQ. Where a tall skyscraper that once belonged to Windscale (an insanely popular clothing store. Kouta understood why it was so popular when Akira had bought him a Windscale jacket;  _they were as comfy as Heaven)_ , it was now ruined to a pile of rubble cordoned off by white construction metal. Yggdrasil's annoyingly green logo was stuck on it. 

Kouta hopes that Winscale will rebuild it's Zawame HQ, or else Kouta can say goodbye to flexible working hours, good pay, and an actually comfortable uniform. It had 10 shopping floors and 10 office floors, and the 11th floor was a huge cafeteria, which offered the best ramen Kouta has ever tasted before. Thinking about the ramen made Kouta hungry again. Speaking of clothes, Kouta looked at the jacket (borrowed item) he was wearing. It looked weird on him, when he first saw himself with it in the mirror. Red wasn't his colour. It was too harsh, too loud, too bright, too heavy, too strict, and - he daresay - too  _Kaito._ Black wasn't his colour either. It was too silent and dark, and a tad too constricting. Shiny metal buttons wasn't very  _Kouta,_ it was restricting, too hard and was way too difficult to take good care of. 

Kouta liked  _simple_ things.Things like t-shirts and jeans, sneakers and nylon shoelaces, digital and rubberised watches, part-time jobs, a neat schedule, bare walls and plain ceilings, single coloured wristbands, calm but happy colours, zippers and hoodies, indivuduality, etc. Kaito, well, Kaito liked things that _contradicted_ each other. A proper suit with vests, dress shirts and slacks, expensive shoes and shiny metal buttons on stiff jackets for street dancing, uniformity made up of contrasting individuals, power that was gained from respect, leather analog wristwatches that was paired with ratty sneakers, expensively plain purses, hatred for bananas even though he is the Banana rider, white roses blotched with red, poster covered walls in an empty room, bookshelves filled with figurines and accessories, floor to ceiling windows tinted slightly grey, rain on the first day of summer, etc. 

Kaito was everything Kouta wasn't. 

By the time Kouta had sorted out the differences between the two of them (there were way too many), he'd fallen asleep, legs propped up awkwardly on the felt couch. It wasn't until he felt something soft pressing against his forehead did he blur into consciousness. 'Stop making people worry over you. Prioritise yourself,  _please.'_ That sounded choked, and so, so  _silent,_ Kouta could hardly make out anything that was said. His legs were adjusted properly, and a blanket was thrown over him (which smelled like Kaito), a cuddly toy (what was it?) was forced into his arms; and Kouta could hear the swishing of a half-buttoned jacket before falling back to sleep.

Kaito was everything Kouta wasn't. He was quiet, but had a loud presence; he was cold, but cares a lot; he doesn't like soft, cute things like dogs or cats or bunnies or alpacas, neither does he like bananas, but has a stuffed banana the size of a bolster (Kouta found that out after he woke up); lastly, Kaito had back-up jackets, even though he was thought to only have one. 

-+-

Kouta woke up to the glowing moon and soft lights. 'You skipped two whole meals and barely touched the first. At this rate, you'll never recover.' The first thing that came to mind was, 'I don't like vegetable soup.' A  _tsk,_ then, 'you're such a kid.' Kouta merely replied with a "I was born the same year as you were", before realising he was talking to Kaito. (Kouta was realising a lot of things today.) A brief, heavy silence took place. 

'You hungry?'

'What time is it?' 

Another silence. 

'Yeah, thanks.'

'8.30.'

Kaito left toward the kitchen, flicking the lights on as he goes, and Kouta watches as the lights come alive, casting a brilliant shade of gold onto the floor (Kouta had heard someone say something about getting coloured lights to add life to the Baron HQ during breakfast, he wasn't sure who said it though. Kaito didn't seem to mind). Kouta looked around him, a woolen blanket covered his entire frame (with a very flannel-ish design), he pushed the blanket down, revealing a) the jacket (borrowed item) was buttoned closed and the sleeves weren't rolled up like before, and b) there was a stuffed banana the size of a bolster sitting between his arms. It was perfect for cuddling though.

'That thing can be unzipped,' Kaito said out of nowhere, and Kouta gave a yelp of shock for being caught hugging a stuffed toy. He turned to look at Kaito, who was behind him, illuminated by warm red lights, 'I didn't hear you.' There was a pout in his voice, and Kouta cursed his weak heart when Kaito ruffled his hair and huffed an unapologetic apology. 'Hope you like curry rice and green bean soup.' Kouta thanks Kaito for the food, digs in, then says, 'is it okay for the injured to eat curry?' Kaito shrugs, pulling the banana away from Kouta. 'It was a joke from Zack,' Kaito explains before pulling a zip found at the tip of the banana back, revealing the actual "fruit" without the "skin". Kouta lets out an "ohhhh", finally understanding what Kaito meant by "can be unzipped". 

They sit in silence as Kouta finishes (or tries to finish) his meal. In the end, Kaito snatches the plate from his hand and feeds Kouta instead, grumbling about how slow Kouta was. All Kouta could do was sit still on the couch and let Kaito feed him curry rice and, later, green bean soup. By the end of the meal, Kouta is as red as the woolen blanket and burning with conflict.

Kaito merely smirks, ruffling Kouta's hair again, before returning the tray back to the kitchen. He returns a few minutes later, telling Kouta to "not fidget" as he picks him up, Kouta instinctively wraps his arms around Kaito, head tucked into the Baron's neck. Kouta feels one of Kaito's hands picking something up, then Kaito moves up the stairs and into a room. The lights are turned on (red, again), and Kaito drops whatever he's holding (that isn't Kouta) onto the bed before telling Kouta to get off. Kouta sees the woolen blanket and stuffed banana, giving a look of confusion to Kaito. 

'It's my room. Besides, I thought kids couldn't sleep without a stuffed toy and their safety blanket?' Kouta burns up when Kaito shows a picture of him, sleeping on the couch, snuggling into the banana and hands gripping the blanket. 'If this is your room, then are you gonna sleep here or. . .?' Kouta switches the topic, looking at anything but Kaito. 

Kaito plops himself next to Kouta, hair splayed out against the dark sheets. 'Sleeping on the couch was horrible. I want my bed back. Also, you've been hogging my stuffed toy since you got here. I also want it back.' There's a rustling of sheets, and Kaito's face comes close to Kouta's  _\- too close -_ and he whispers, 'you've also had my heart since high school. I want that back too.'

Kouta's heart must have swelled and pushed too much blood to his face. 'I, uhm,  _uh— '_ Kaito shut him up pretty quickly by  _kissing him._ 'Last thing, your crush is so _goddamned obvious,_ Kazuraba.' 

-+-

Kazuraba Kouta wasn't the first to confess. He wasn't the first to notice his  _own_ crush. He wasn't the first to kiss the other. 

But he did end up going over to Baron's HQ more than once. He might have permanently moved there too. Maybe. And much to the amusement of Gaim's members, Kouta was harassed on a daily basis with harsh kisses and shoves against the wall. Baron's members weren't helping when Kouta caught them planning a wedding with Gaim's. Jounouchi, Oren and Takatora were found guilty as well. Charmant has offered to prepare a wedding cake (Kaito had the  _nerve_ to  _smile and accept_ the offer), and Takatora (and Michy, that cunning fox) had already _reserved_ a place for the ceremony. Akira merely sighed and told Kouta that she "knew you had a _thing_ for Kumon Kaito when you started talking about him every time we ate together when you were still in high school. Seriously, you're so dense, Kouta."

Kaito was certainly not helping by leaving his clothes in Kouta's way. Apparently Kouta found out he had a scent kink (he was _not_ going to explain how or when he found out). 

Kouta needed a way to get revenge on Kaito, that little bastard. The only way Kouta knew how, sadly, was to seduce Kaito. And that will _not_ end well. Because Kumon Kaito is relentless in bed, and Kouta preferred to not  _break his body while leaking cum from his asshole, thank you very much._

-+-

**OMAKE**

'No _-oh, hngh,_ Kaito wait. Don't—  _hyaah! No, no, no, oh God, Kaito— '_  

Kouta regrets seducing him. It was a bad idea, he  _knew_ it. But he did it anyway. 'Kait— Kai _to! Hnn, wai— no, stop! You're going too fast. Haaah, I'm cumm— mph!'_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So OOCness is my worst enemy.
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> Comments are life, so please do drop a comment about how you felt reading this, or rant with me about BananaOrange.
> 
> I might do a little continuation for this. There's a lack of sex in the BananaOrange pairing on AO3. Let me know if you wanna read it.


End file.
